


Ache

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Pining, Pre-Series, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She misses everything about Minako. Hasetsu isn’t the same — too quiet, too empty of joy and laughter.





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> SOMETIMES YOU GOTTA JUST WRITE A DOWNER. BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE A DOWNER. " **[Minako/Mari + pre-canon](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/155636712360/minakomari-pre-canon)** " on [Yuri on Ice! Kink Meme](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com) wanted pining and we got lots of it. Any comment/thoughts will be loved on thank you!

 

*

She misses everything about Minako.

Hasetsu isn't the _same_ — too quiet, too empty of joy and laughter.

The ballet students travel out to other parts of Japan for their studies.

Yuuri spends all his free, _lonely_ time in Ice Castle.

He's pining after some Russian figure skater, that Mari has only seen in Yuuri's numerous wall-posters. She thinks about giving him shit for it, demanding he move on from his fantasy world— but how can she, when Mari herself _pines_ away for something she can't have too?

It's not fair. Mari tries to shut out the memories of smoke curling in darkness, where she and Minako wandered into the storage room at the Kachu Snack Bar, framed only in neon-glow red from a heart-shaped, lit ornament. Minako's lips tasted like Mari's strongly flavored tobacco, along with a hint of whiskey and matte lipstick.

"It can't be the way you want it," Minako whispers, as if mournfully.

She touches the ends of bleached-blonde hair and rakes her long fingers in. Dismay seizes Mari's gut, flushing on her face.

" _I'm sorry, Mari._ "

But why… …?

Mari aches and misses her, and… maybe she _hates_ her a little, at the same time.

*

 


End file.
